


Tsunashi Ryuunosuke

by Trash_Candy_XU



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU
Summary: Tsunashi Ryuu deserves only good things and Gaku and Tenn will deliver it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Tsunashi Ryuunosuke

"Nii-chan! Can you help me with my homework?"

"Nii-chan, come play with me!"

"Ryuu, Nii-chan, if you don't hurry up, all the Rafute will go to me!"

"Don't be so mean, Soutaro! It's important to share, especially with family!"

"That's why I'm making more Rafute, just go help the others!"

"Thank you, Souta!"

"Kounosuke, you've been studying for quite a while, why don't you take a break?"

"I know, but I'm this close to being done!"

"Alright, let's see! Eh? This is just social studies! You haven't finished math, literature, science, home economics, or even your Japanese homework!"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No 'buts'! Take a break, Kou!"

"Fine, you win, Oni-chan."

"Kotaro, what do you want to play?"

"I want to play tag! Oni-chan, you're it!"

"Alright, Kota! 3, 2, 1, Ready or not, here I come!"

"Ryuu!"

"Ryuu!"

*pop* *pop* *pop*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RYUU!"

"AHHH!" Ryuu screamed as he woke up from his dream with a jolt.

Aforementioned dream involved spending time with his beloved brothers back home in Okinawa.

"Gaku! Tenn! I thought we talked about waking up a person when sleeping is a scary thing!" Ryuu scolded his friends.

"I agree, of course, but Gaku is a stubborn fool to listen to reason," Tenn said.

"You damn brat! Don't act like you're so innocent! You even brought the party poppers when singing 'Happy Birthday' with a cupcake would have sufficed!" Gaku exclaimed.

"Please, will you both stop fighting?" Ryuu pleaded, not wanting his friends to argue.

Gaku and Tenn looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement.

It is forbidden to make Ryuunosuke upset on his birthday.

"Thank you," Ryuu smiled, relieved that he prevented a disaster.

"Next time we'll wait until you're awake, but right now, make a wish!" Gaku gave Ryuu a vanilla cupcake with teal colored frosting and a burning, white candle on top.

Ryuu closed his eyes and blew out the candle.

Ryuu opened his eyes to see his friends applauding with warm smiles.

"So, Ryuu, what did you wish for?" Gaku asked.

Tenn's previous smile morphed into a deadpanned expression, "Gaku, I knew you were stupid, but not  this  stupid."

"Hah?!" Gaku turned to glare at Tenn.

"Idiot, you're not supposed to say what you wished for, otherwise, it'll never come true," Tenn explained.

"That's just a superstition, Tenn!" Gaku retaliated.

"A superstition that has been proven correct more than once," Tenn said.

"Oh, really?" Ryuu asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Who was the unfortunate soul, then?" Gaku asked as he crossed his arms.

"Me."

"..."

"..."

Tenn raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You never made a wish before, so don't lie!" Gaku said.

"I'm not lying, you just never see me making a wish," Tenn said.

"What was your wish, Tenn?" Ryuu asked.

"I wish for Gaku to have more than one brain cell," Tenn smirked.

"You!" Gaku fumed before regaining his composure, "You know what? I also made a wish that also never came true."

"What was it?" Ryuu asked.

"For Tenn to turn into the hedgehog he is," Gaku smirked.

"Gaku, do you want to die that bad?" Tenn gave Gaku a murderous smile.

"Hey! That wish would've come true because my other wish of Tenn becoming more like Nanase is impossible!" Gaku retaliated.

"Gaku, everyone is different, including twins," Ryuu said.

"Yes, Gaku, everyone is different, and don't bring my brother into this," Tenn said.

"The Brocon has spoken," Gaku said.

"Ryuu, get dressed and eat breakfast, we've wasted enough time arguing with Gaku," Tenn said.

"What are we doing today?" Ryuu asked as he began sorting through his clothes for the appropriate attire.

"Photo shoots and interviews," Tenn responded as he walked out of the room.

"Oi, Ryuu,"

"Yes, Gaku?"

"He didn't deny being a brocon," Gaku smirked.

"He didn't confirm it either," Ryuu said.

"We both know he is," Gaku said.

"I prefer the term 'protective'," Ryuu said.

"Brocon," Gaku insisted as he went to join Tenn to have breakfast.

"I suppose," Ryuu smiled as he prepared to get ready for the day.

Ryuu joined Gaku and Tenn for breakfast and could finally devour the cupcake his friends got for him.

As Tenn had stated, photo shoots and interviews, plain and simple.

Photo shoots had been a bit challenging for Ryuu as he was expected to deliver a certain image. Ryuu wouldn't say he was  the 'EroEro Beast' of TRIGGER, but he was improving to be more natural. The clothes that were chosen were very appealing, so Ryuu couldn't entirely complain.

Interviews were a lot more fun as it gives Ryuu the opportunity to interact with their fans and be honest. The questions they asked were either out of innocent curiosity or have a double entendre air to them.

It didn't help that many of their fans were females, so Ryuu felt like a fish out of water. He was working on it and felt like he was improving! Tenn and Gaku were also a big help!

"Well, today was an easy day," Ryuu said as he drove Gaku and Tenn to their dorm.

"You're pretty lucky, Ryuu, cause Tenn and I didn't get off so easy," Gaku said.

"True, but I could've sworn that Anesagi-san told me a while back that I had a lot more than photo shoots and interviews," Ryuu said.

Tenn and Gaku looked out the window.

"You two didn't have anything to do with it, do you?" Ryuu asked.

"Maybe…" Gaku started.

"And maybe not," Tenn finished.

"Guys!" Ryuu stopped at a red light to properly look at them with a surprise expression.

"You deserve it, Ryuu," Gaku said.

"Are you sure? I mean, you guys sacrificed work for me?" Ryuu couldn't believe the length his friends would go for him.

"Of course we would. If an idol isn't happy, then our fans wouldn't be happy," Tenn said.

"Tenn," Gaku said.

Tenn sighed, "Most importantly, you're more than a coworker, you're our friend."

"You guys…" Ryuu couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Green light," Tenn said.

"Right!" 

The ride to their dorm was in comfortable silence as they would soon to call it a day.

"One more surprise," Gaku said as he and Tenn went to the kitchen and brought out dinner, presents, and a birthday cake.

Tenn looked at their dinner, "Really, Gaku?  Okinawa Soba ?" 

"Nothing wrong with soba, Tenn, besides we also have Sata Andagi, Hirayachi, Awamori, and  cake! "

"From  Fonte chocolat ," Tenn said.

"So?" Gaku questioned.

"Owned by the  Izumi's ," Tenn said.

"You really don't like Izumi-otouto," Gaku said.

"Not at all," Tenn said.

"Nanase would be sad to hear that," Gaku pointed out.

"..." Tenn chose to stay silent.

"Ryuu," Tenn spoke.

"Y-Yes?"

"We also set up a video call to your brothers," Tenn said as Gaku nodded.

Ryuu hugged his friends with all his might.

He was so lucky to have them!

TRIGGER ate Okinawan cuisine and Ryuu could only watch Tenn and Gaku argue with a grin.

"Make a wish!" Gaku said as he and Tenn put the cake on the table. The cake was exactly like the cupcake Ryuu had when he woke up.

Ryuu blew out the candles once more with a smile radiating happiness.

"Happy Birthday, Ryuu!"

His wish already came true.


End file.
